


Only Us

by multi_phandom_trash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_phandom_trash/pseuds/multi_phandom_trash
Summary: Like any cliche tree bros fanfic, Conner finds Evan after he "accidentally" falls off a tree.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Only Us' and this idea just came to me so yeah,,, it kind of sucks but hey, I allow constructive criticism and stuff like that. So feel free to leave a comment. Also, I am aware this is a very short story.
> 
> edit: hey y’all, thanks for 69 kudos really appreciate it

Evan Hansen looked out at the horizon, clouds slowly moving across it. He sighed, leaning back onto the tree branch. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, he got up on his feet and closed his eyes. He smiled a little, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. Evan opened his eyes, the ground looking slightly blurry due to his tears, and stepped off the edge of the branch. 

With a thud, he landed on the ground. Nothing changed. He was still alive. Evan knew that because the only thing he felt was the great discomfort in his arm. He groaned and rolled to his side, clenching his eyes shut. After a couple minutes, he got himself to lean against the tree trunk. Without warning, he started sobbing, close to hysterics. He was snapped out of his trance when he felt a push on his shoulders. Evan’s head shot up, locking eyes with someone. 

“Hey, are you okay? I just- well I saw you and didn’t know if you like, needed help or something,” The kid finished with a slightly confused expression. 

Evan’s eyes went wide. “N-no! I mean, I-” he was cut off by a sob, which he quickly tried to hide by slapping his hands over his mouth. The kid’s expression faded to a more concerned one as he crouched down next to Evan.

“Okay, a heads up, I suck at all this comforting shit, but you’re gonna be alright, okay?” Evan stared back, saying nothing. “Okay?” The kid repeated. 

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Even muttered, breaking eye-contact. The kid sighed and extended his hand. 

“Connor Murphy. And you are?”

Evan grabbed his hand without thinking and replied with a small “Evan Hansen”. The kid, Connor, retracted his hand and looked out on the scenery in front of them. 

“So, what happened?” Connor asked, not bothering to look at Evan.

Any color that was left in Evan’s face was quickly washed out. He stared at Connor in disbelief, which he quickly masked with a blank expression, and stuttered out a response. “I-i was, uh, climbing a tree and l-lost my balance.” 

Connor faced Evan, clearly unconvinced. “I know that isn’t what happened-” Evan immediately started shaking- “but I’m not gonna force you to tell me. Right now, at least. So yeah, you can calm down.” Evan didn’t calm down, much to Connor’s dismay. He only got more and more nervous. Tears quickly found their place in his eyes and his breathing got faster and faster. Conner perked up and grabbed Evan’s hands, not noticing the way Evan flinched and stared into his eyes. “Hey, Evan, it’s okay- hey, look at me, okay?” Conner said in the most comforting voice he could muster. Evan frantically looked to him, panic evident in his eyes. “Okay, good. Now I want you to try and match your breathing with mine. Think you can do that?” 

Evan shook his head quickly, causing his breathing to, somehow, become even faster. 

Connor smiled sadly, his grip on Evan’s hands tightening. 

The soothing act didn’t seem to help, though. Evan was as frantic as ever, repeatedly saying, “I-i’m sorry, sorry, I-i can’t do it,”

“Ev, C'mon, focus for me. Just breath in and out. Yeah, like that.”

After approximately ten minutes, Evan was completely calm and avoiding all eye contact. Conner didn’t seem to mind as he watched how the sky changed different colors. “W-why are you out here?” Evan mumbled out, blushing slightly. Connor looked up and grinned. 

“Just had to get away from my family for a while,” Connor replied, his eyes focused on Evan’s arm. “Hey, doesn’t your arm hurt or something? That fall seemed pretty bad.”

Evan furrowed his eyebrows, confused for a second until he seemed to realize. “S-shoot, it does. How did I not notice?” He mumbled poking at his arm and flinching every time. 

Connor laughed- no, giggled, and playfully rolled his eyes. “Well do you wanna go to the hospital?” 

“Do you really think it’s that bad? I don’t really feel anything right now, but that’s probably because of you. Shoot, that sounded weird, I meant it like you’re a distraction, you know? You probably do. My arm’s going to start hurting soon, isn’t it? We probably should go there, but then my mom works there so she might see me! She’s gonna ask wha-” Connor quickly cut him off.

“Woah, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Just say you fell, she’ll probably buy it.” Connor suggested, yet Evan still looked unconvinced. “Here, I’ll even say I saw you as like, an alibi.” Evan seemed a bit more comforted at that and so he nodded. Connor stood up and offered a hand to Evan, who hesitantly took it. Connor led Evan to his car, very aware that they were still holding hands, but could care less. Evan let go as he climbed into the passenger seat, looking pretty uncomfortable. “You finally starting to feel the pain?” 

Evan looked up and nodded, looking more and more pained by the second. Connor seemed to get this as he sped down to the local hospital. He opened the door for Evan and led him out. When they reached the door, Connor looked to him. “Seeing as it’s only the third week of summer, I probably won't see you for a while, so bye, I guess.” Evan nodded. “Yeah, I guess so,” He responded. Connor grinned and quickly hugged Evan, earning a slight gasp. He let go just as fast and stepped away. “You know, you’re pretty cute,” Connor said confidently. 

Evan stared back, flustered. “I-i mean, sure? T-thank you? You a-are too.” He blurted out, instantly turning redder. Connor chuckled at his embarrassment, and with that, he saluted a goodbye and walked away, leaving Evan alone on the steps of the hospital, completely stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it.


End file.
